Akira Todo
This article is about the ace of the volleyball club. For the article about the 28th chapter of the comic, see Chapter 28. |rname = Tōdō Akira |debut = Chapter 15; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = October 8th (Libra)World's End Harem Comic Extra Edition 2 |age = 17 |height = 175 cm |status = Alive |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Comic Chapter 15 }} Akira Toudou is the ace of the volleyball club at Keimon West Private High School. Appearance Akira is a busty young woman and tall in height. She has long black hair in the style of a ponytail reaching her backside with bangs and has light blue irises. She wears her school uniforms which are a short-sleeved white blouse a red bowtie, a matching red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, blue knee highs, and black shoes.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 19 In gymnastics class, Akira wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. While playing volleyball, Akira wears a sleeveless, white and blue shirt with a black collar, blue shorts, black armbands, black kneepads, long white socks, and white and black shoes.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 16 Part 1 In swim class, Akira wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit with white stripes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 When she runs, she wears a white t-shirt, grayish-blue shorts, and white and black shoes with green arrows pointed towards each other on the shoe flaps.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 29 Body Measurements Akira has a bust measurement of 90.2 cm (G), a waist measurement of 58 cm, and a hip measurement of 92 cm. After some time, Akira's breasts grew two centimeters to 90.4 cm and her waist grew five centimeters to 63 cm.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 37 Gallery Akira in Athletics Uniform.png|Akira in her athletics uniform. Akira in a Swimsuit.png|Akira in the school swimsuit. Akira in School Uniform.png|Akira in her school uniform. Akira in Color.png|Akira in color. Akira in Maid Outfit.png|Akira in a maid's outfit. Personality Akira is annoyed when those interrupt her volleyball practice. Though, she is competitive, accepting Chifuyu's challenge to face her in volleyball. She is a hateful girl who never gives into shyness, but she makes quite a girly face when she is in front of Shota. Though she is not good at showing her feelings and she tends to look cool but in reality, she takes care of others, making her the favorite among the female students. Akira is shown to be the jealous type. She is seen to be jealous when Shota interacts with other girls. It is seen when Shota and Natsu waved to each other after Natsu won the shared room, and when Shota is seen kissing a girl on Shota Duty during class. Relationships Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda Shota Doi Akira entered Keimon West Private High School because she was interested in Shota Doi. She makes quite a girly face when she is in front of him. Even though she is interested in Shota, she waited for him to mate with her but he continued to mate with other girls, making Akira jealous. When given the chance, Akira would aggressively force Shota to mate with her. After injuring Shota with the volleyball, she quickly apologized to Shota and even apologized to him again later. Akira seemed shy when around Shota and got sad when he interacted with other girls. This is seen when Shota and Natsu waved to each other after she won the shared room, and when Shota was kissing a girl on Shota Duty. Shunka Hiiragi Akira and Shunka Hiiragi seem to be close as the two were friendly after the swimming competition to sleep in Shota's room for a week. History During athletics class, Akira did the long jump and went 6m 40cm. The next day in the gym, Akira was playing volleyball when she was confronted by Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda. As Akira was asking Chifuyu how many times she needed to tell her to not interrupt their training, Akira noticed Shota Doi at the door of the gym. Akira then accepted Chifuyu's challenge to face her in a match. When the match began, Akira spiked the ball, causing the ball to knock Chifuyu unconscious, and the ball also ricochetted and hit Shota. Akira got on her knees and apologized to Shota and said she would do anything to make up for it before taking him to the infirmary.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 16 Part 2 A week later in swim class, Akira raced Shunka Hiiragi and won by 0.31 seconds with a time of 25.72 seconds. After talking with Shunka, Akira heard Chifuyu talking to Shota about being called the Flying Fish of the Rhine, but Akira said the Rhine did not have flying fish, angering Chifuyu. Akira then spoke with Shota and apologized again for hitting him with the ball. She was then interrupted when Chifuyu pulled down her swimsuit, exposing her breasts. In anger, Akira threw Chifuyu into the pool. Shortly after, Natsu Ichijho was declared to be in first place with a time of 24.88 seconds. After Natsu exited the pool, Akira walked away after seeing Natsu and Shota wave to each other. Two days later, Akira was in class when Karen Kamiya and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them. Six days later in class, Karen announced a raffle box competition to be the next to share a room with Shota. Akira wanted to go first, but Chifuyu told Akira to watch her luck. However, Rikka Yanagi won the competition, becoming the next girl to share a room with Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 27 Later in the night, Akira was exercising when she sees Shota sitting down. Akira apologizes to Shota for his head injury, so Shota requested for Akira to lift her shirt and flash, and she proceeded to. After feeling her breasts, Shota pulled her shirt down and ran away as he told her good night.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 28 The next day, Akira was in the gym cleaning the floor when Shota appeared and apologized for taking advantage of her when she was worried about him. After being asked, Shota agreed to help Akira clean the equipment to make it up to her. In the equipment room, Akira closed the door and forced Shota to mate with her because she waited for him. Afterwards, Akira apologized to Shota due to it being uncomfortable to him. Later, the next day, Akira, along with Natsu and Shunka, went to the infirmary and to heal his injuries, the three kissed his wounds. After mating with Shota, Akira, along with the other two, were tired, so they slept on the bed. In class the next day, Akira watched as Shota kissed the girl on Shota Duty.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 30 The next day, after Natsu and Shunka told the new transfer student, Shion Hoshino, that they do not see her as a classmate, Akira told Shion that they all were rivals but they cannot help her.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 31 Notable Quotes * Trivia *Akira (晶) means "sparkle" or "crystal", in reference to Akira's eye color. *Akira has a blood type of O. *Akira's hobby and skill is volleyball. *Akira likes mille crêpes. *Akira dislikes pollen. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates